Family Portrait
by Tar-Chan
Summary: Bellatrix and Rodolphus have an aweful, fake marriage. What will happen when she meets Snape again, the only one she truly loved? BellatrixSnape, some RodolphusPercy. Chapter 2 of many.
1. Chapter 1

**- Bellatrix and Rodolphus have an aweful, fake marriage. What will happen when she meets Snape again, the only one she truly loved? BellatrixSnape, some RodolphusPercy. Chapter 1 of many. -**

''Bella?''

Bellatrix Lestrange sat on a chair, reading an old, black book. She looked up at her bedroom door, staring at her husband, Rodolphus.

''Yes?''

''We have a meeting. Lucius just sent us an owl. Something about a new member.'' He sounded excited, but Bellatrix merely laughed.

''I have no desire to go. The last 'new member' we welcomed was so scared of Lucius she ran away in the middle of the ritual.''

Rodolphus smiled at the memory. ''Well, I'm glad you offed her. She fancied me to the point of obsession.''

Bellatrix paid no attention to Rodolphus' last remark, going back to her book.

Rodolphus sighed in frustration at the lack of attention. ''Severus will be there.'' He said simply.

Bellatrix looked up at him sharply. ''Why?'' Her voice was grave. She closed the book slowly.

''Apparently he knows this new boy. A Weasley.''

''A Weasley?'' She asked with disgust. ''The new member is a Weasley? That's absurd, how could the Dark Lord ever allow this? They're traitors! Mudblood lovers!" She said, standing up.

''I know as much of this as you do, Bella. But my guess is that he would be a good spy. His brother is friends with Harry Potter.''

Bellatrix seemed to think about it for a second. ''And Severus is taking him there?''

Rodolphus seemed hurt. ''Yes.''

''Fine. Lets go.''

Rodolphus sneered, ''Of course. If Snape is there, how can you miss it?''

Bellatrix's mouth curled into a mocking smile. ''Why do you even bother to act jealous, Rodolphus?''

He stared at her for a few moments, honestly thinking about the question.

''I honestly don't know,'' he sighed, ''Get your cloak, lets go.'' He said simply.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix looked around the room, somewhat agitated.

''Can you be a bit more subtle?'' Rodolphus whispered, angry, ''We are married, after all.'' He said, grabbing her arm.

''Don't remind me.'' She answered bitterly, wincing at his touch as if in pain.

They made their way into the room, barely looking at the others. They were known for their arrogance, especially Bellatrix.

''There's Lucius.'' Rodolphus said, pointing at the blond Death Eater, who noticed them imediatelly.

''Ah, Rodolphus, Bellatrix.'' He said as he approached them. ''Glad you could make it.''

Rodolphus simply nodded, and Bellatrix didn't pay much attention.

''Severus will be arriving in a few minutes,'' Lucius said, slightly smiling at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix looked at him, suddenly feeling nostalgic. She remembered her Hogwarts days, when she spent her time with Lucius, Snape, her sisters and Rodolphus. They all knew about her and Snape's romance, but none of them mentioned it again after they left Hogwarts. Snape had stayed with Dumbledore and they hadn't spoken since. So in honor of her family, she married Rodolphus, who was from a rich, pure blood family.

''There he is.'' Lucius said, pointing at the door.

Bellatrix instinctively let go of Rodolphus's arm and looked at the door. There he was, ignoring the suspicious eyes of other Death Eaters, walking into the room as if the place was his own house. By his side was a young man, with flaming hair and brown eyes. He seemed intimidated by the Death Eaters, yet he carried himself with pride.

''That's the Weasley boy?'' Bellatrix heard Rodolphus ask Lucius.

Bellatrix didn't hear Lucius' answer. She was too focused on Snape, who hadn't seen her yet.

Finally their eyes met, and Snape seemed unsure of how to act. He approached them with the young man still by his side.

''Rodolphus,'' he cleared his throath, ''Bellatrix. Lucius.''

Bellatrix and Rodolphus said nothing. Lucius seemed to be enjoying the situation.

''This is Percy Weasley, as you know. Percy, this is Bellatrix Lestrange...''

Percy extended his hand to Bellatrix. She simply looked at it, doing nothing. Percy seemed unable to move, his hand still extended. He looked absolutely terrified.

''This is Rodolphus Lestrange.'' Snape continued, slightly amused at Bellatrix's arrogance.

Rodolphus shook Percy's hand, making him a bit more comfortable.

''Pleasure.'' Rodolphus said.

''And Lucius Malfoy.''

Lucius simply nodded at Percy and said, ''Shall we start?''

Percy seemed a bit taken aback, but said with confidence, ''Yes.''


End file.
